guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyrasantae/Archive2
Random You are definitely on a mission. :P Queen Schmuck 03:41, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Just finished it for the quests, even. I wonder if there are other places which need that alphabetization treatment. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Not sure where to look for others like it (besides in Category:GuildWiki_humor, and that stuff is all in user space. Just to be safe, I would give that a day or two before doing anything more, just to see if it all gets reverted. :( BTW, I like the idea. Queen Schmuck 03:50, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I noticed that the Prophecies quests were already formatted that way and that the Factions ones were kinda half-done, so I figured I'd put them all to standard. It mostly just helps to sort them in the category pages in the conventional alphabetization manner. Anyway, it's definitely bedtime. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) Thanks for the welcome and the help on placing my guild page correctly. The Turtle King : There is no Honor without Faith, Compassion and Loyalty 01:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) SF map Hi, i jsut checked that u had your own map of SF, looked it up in task in how to help category. So i wanna ask u how u create map without that red dots, i dont know how to not include them in mine. Thank you for your help. Zeratul 06:09, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :This is Graywing's guide on how to do it. More in the discussion here. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:20, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Lol ur ranger Your ranger uses the exact same bows i do (well i use the rotwing too but i use gargash and ironwing) lolz [[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 20:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Does it look like anyone cares? Lulz. --67.170.232.253 03:54, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, idle chatter isn't prohibited on talk pages ;) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:48, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Puzzles I notice you just submitted a request, so if you get this, I'll be online for about 15 minutes. --50x19px user:Zerris 03:57, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Lucky title ranks By your reasoning, the values should be shown, as http://img181.imageshack.us/img181/9471/atsluckywp2.jpg displays both the title names and the values from the GW Beta Servers... At least put the values in as (unconfirmed).. I was kind enough to show the user who took the screenshots of the equipped titles and to provide you with the actual screenshots of what it looks like in the title window, so be kind enough to at least display the values with an (Unconfirmed) tag. Thankyou. --69.181.86.159 17:19, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Don't look at me - I'm just doing my job -> perhaps talk to Skuld? I think he was the one who started removing those numbers. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:53, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::sorry, I knew he was a moron, but didn't know the extent of his idiocy. responded to you because you sent me the message, oh well, peace. --69.181.86.159 18:04, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you want to be taken seriously I suggest you also post that screenshot on that page. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:35, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Rit lord staff Can you upload a pic of the rit lord staff against a different background please. The staff and background are very similar in color. Thanks — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:12, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Suggest me a place... (strictly speaking, mine's a knock-off Rit Lord staff, but it looks exactly the same) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:14, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, idk, Jade Sea maybe?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:15, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::That should be better... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:25, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Icons I was looking at Guild Hall when I noticed there was no Image:GH weaponsmith icon.jpg. I also noticed that you uploaded all the other icons, do you think you could replace my unsexy one with a proper one? :D --Xasxas256 10:17, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :There used to be one; I think it disappeared when someone tried to unify the filenames. There we are. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:09, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ah thank you ;) --Xasxas256 10:03, 3 June 2007 (CDT) jpg vs png Any particular reason you decided to switch all the Consumables icons from .JPG to .PNG ? (T/ ) 14:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Am replacing them with images without inventory background. Transparency = nifty. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:47, 9 September 2007 (CDT) why did you take the qr nav boxes off the qr pages for the derv and para? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:06, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Because none of the other campaign-specific profession qr's have it. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:13, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Furthermore, the links in the navbox are to the complete skill qr for each profession, not a campaign-specific list. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:19, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ahh, okay. Didn't realize it was the campaign specific page. Thanks for pointing that out. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:25, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::They still appear in the 'Skill quick references' category though because of the 'No Attribute profession skills' inclusion. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:29, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Kite Totem Noice drawing there! I am very impressed! I approve! The Paintballer (T/ ) 16:20, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Clean Skill Icons I noticed you replaced the Flee icon and other skills from The Flight North with much cleaner images than the ones that I uploaded (thanks, BTW). How did you get those clean images? Darthnice 14:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I used TexMod to grab the source images. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Vanquisher I was undoing my edit of putting 60 for Ettin's Back. I had put that there initially because I had mistook it for Dry Top. --Blue.rellik 02:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh okay, that's cool — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC)